Fulfilling Nothing
by Femme Jade M
Summary: Cho writes a healing letter from a bad past experience. (Cho/Hermione)


Fulfilling Nothing  
  
By; Jade Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own the people or places of Harry Potter!  
  
Warning: Angst! Deaths! Slash! DracoxHarry. ChoxHermione. Cho Chang POV.  
  
People often referred to that night as "The Great Hall Massacre". These same people also carried badges for those who died too. even, after so much time they still do. For no one could forget the way that night had begun, nor the way it ended. Some that weren't there, speculate that one of Voldemort's Death Eater spies opened up the barriers of Hogwarts. They also say that Voldemort took over the two youngsters bodies to murder all the people in his way. Many knew this not to be true. For, there was only one person that caused it all. Those few surviving, that weren't still in the medical ward or sent home, knew exactly what had happened. I was one of those few survivors. Never before did I think that i would tell the world of this tragedy, but now i know that i have to do this. For Harry and Draco, for all those innocent people that got caught, and most of all for myself and my most cherished love, Hermione Granger.  
  
Six years has passed and i have spent most of that time in a mental hospital. Under file as: Name- Cho Chang, Problems- Mentally abusive to self and others, hysterically crazed, unstable. Now, i can sit here, in my stable state of mind, and write this out. Hermione was in that same hospital with me, and now she sits here, with her pale, slender arms around my waist. She is slightly dozing against my back. I digress though. So, six years ago to the date it happened. This is how i remember it all...  
  
6 years ago  
  
Dressed in all black robes, that were trimmed in light blue. With a slimming cream colored dress on under them. I traipsed down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had decided to throw a party for the 5th and 6th years the years after poor Cedric's untimely death. Everyone, including myself, were grateful for this. My fellow Ravenclaws, all wearing either black robes lined in light blue or light blue robes lined in black, were joining me in the hallway before the Great Hall. Of course, we were all laughing and joking and having a great time of ourselves. The Great Hall doors flung open to reveal that all the tables were along the wall to give room for the dance floor. I was reminded of the Yule Ball, but washed that memory away the moment i saw Harry and Draco sitting next to each other. The rumors going around had been that the two were secret lovers and were going to reveal it to all the school tonight. Not being a gossip follower myself, i shook my head and decided that they were probably just arguing like usual. Finally i shed my robes and at least 4 guys were begging to dance with me. I could not refuse.  
  
The dancing went well, and the party was well under way when a very disheveled Ron burst through the double doors. His hair was sticking up every which way, and his eyes were almost black with what looked close to hate. Hermione was close behind him, and put a restraining hand on his bicep. What happened was a shock to everyone. He practically slammed her into the nearest wall with the effort he put behind his shove. I think i was the only one who rushed to her side immediately. Even if it was to do nothing else but protect her from this strange creature in Ron's body. When i tried asking Hermione she just shook her head and clung to my chest sobbing.  
  
Ron was now holding Harry by the collar of his red and gold robes. Draco, was standing behind Harry, a pale hand against his back. No one moved to stop Ron as he held his wand against Harry's neck. Nothing could be more evident then the cold rage the filled Ron. Though Harry seemed all too calm about the entire situation. Whatever it was at the time. Then, before someone could ask Ron what was wrong, her revealed all.  
  
He revealed about Draco and Harry's relationship. How the two were secretly "Fucking each others brains out under all of our noses!" were his exact words. Pure jealously was behind those dark eyes when he said this. Hermione sobbed against me again and i unthinkingly wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer. Ron then revealed how Harry and Draco had been creating a plan to help Harry into the Death eater circle. This of course stunned everyone, but Harry just shook his head gravely at the looks of incredulity he received. Many sighed in relief and went back to looking at the six foot 2 coiled up rage bomb. The final blow, was that Harry had supposedly raped him a year ago when Harry was overcome with sorrow for Cedric. A collective gasp and another sob from Hermione against my chest. Draco sneered and shook his head at Ron with pity. Harry as doing the same thing.  
  
This pissed Ron off royally. In the following silence all i remember is a bright green flash, my body instinctively moving to protect the weeping young woman in my arms. Almost inertly, i knew what had happened. Ron Weasely had used the most unforgivable spell. Avada Kevadra. everyone was silent as he dropped Harry into the waiting arms of one crying Draco. Then, pure terror seized everyone.  
  
Now you may be wondering, well, where are all the professors? They themselves were dealing with some Dementors that had gotten on the Hogwarts ground. All of them were busy removing the wraiths from said grounds.  
  
Students rushed to the doors, to find them locked some how. That was when panic fed by fear settled in on my stomach. Though i dared not move as to bring attention to myself. I couldn't close my ears though. I could hear Ron muttering Unforgivable curses right and left. Could hear the death curse being cast every which way. So i pretended to be dead already. He was at the farthest end of the hall by this point. And i could hear Draco's weeping over Harry's body. He had probably bent over his lover's body and felt like dying himself no doubt. Ron relieved him of this and killed him soon, not without torturing him first though. As long as i live, i will always remember the way Draco didn't even whimper from the pain.  
  
It seemed as if a few students had decided to follow my example play opossum. Then, it was almost all over. Not even an hour had passed and the professors were breaking the doors down. They stood, shocked for moments on end at the now bloody massacre before them. I turned, to see Ron, blood splashed over his wand and hands and arms and robes, standing in the middle of the room. a strange smile of contentment on his freckled face. Soft brown eyes, even softer now in this moment of pure horror. Promptly the teachers arrested him and were calling upon the Ministry of magic.  
No one who survived stayed the rest of that year at Hogwarts. There were only 14 of us who survived, but now there is only 9 of us left. The others died from suicide. Hermione and myself were put into muggle hospital together. There we forged a love that is too strong to even dent now. She told me how vengeful Ron had been toward Harry. That it had been Ron who had raped Harry, not the other way around. Also that Ron had wanted to join the Death Eaters, not Harry or even Draco for that matter. Crying over the years from this terrible loss has helped, but i can never cry enough tears for all the innocent blood that was shed.  
  
The Great Hall Massacre happened like this my friends. Believe what you want though.  
  
With great care and sincerity and in memory of those lost,  
  
~Cho Chang-Granger  
  
Well, Hermione is awakening now. Her warm breath is washing over my back and i feel safe like usual. And i have finished my last stage of healing through the hospital. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth and pair of soft lips touch my neck. Not much longer now and Hermione would be done with the hospital too. Then we would help each other even more. Her lips on my earlobe remind me that in a week we have our one year anniversary. Then all i can think of are her lips against mine and her weight in my lap all of a sudden...  
  
"I love you..." she whispers against my lips and i smile.  
  
"I love you too..." My voice cracks as a tear slides down my face. "I love you so very much, Mione!" 


End file.
